Episode 7735 (30th January 2017)
Plot At Dale Head, Kerry and Dan put up some decorations in preparation for Joanie's return. Kerry opens a solicitors letter addressed to Joanie and can't believe Zak wants a divorce. Donations to Sarah's fundraising page keep coming in, but Debbie worries about the £20,000. Victoria realises Moira is struggling with the farm alone, so Victoria offers word with Pete but Moira asks her to leave it. Zak presents Lisa with an anniversary card. Kerry barges into Wishing Well Cottage and shows surprised Lisa the divorce papers. She can't believe Zak and Lisa are back together. Lisa decides to collect Joanie from prison and break the news to her herself. Debbie and Sarah call round to Butlers Farm. Whilst Sarah plays in the barn, Debbie and Moira talk and Moira advises Debbie to keep fighting for her daughter and tells her she's welcome to stay at the farm whenever she wants. Victoria talks to Pete about the farm and Pete agrees to call round. Debbie and Emma talk whilst Debbie books Sarah in at the doctors surgery and Debbie insists she's really happy for Pete and Leyla. Joanie queries why Lisa is collecting her, so Lisa pulls the van over and breaks the news about her and Zak being back together. Joanie asks how Lisa can have Zak back after everything but wishes Lisa luck. Joanie gets worked up when Lisa reveals Zak has sent her a solicitors letter. She wonders what she ever saw in Zak and apologises to Lisa for stealing him from her in the first place. Cain, Debbie and Sarah talk to Dr Cavanagh about Sarah's options. Cain asks about the proton beam therapy, so Dr Cavanagh sends Sarah out of the room whilst he tells Debbie and Cain that he isn't sure Sarah will be a candidate for the treatment, but he will support them if they chose to go down the private route. When Joanie states she wishes she just kept it herself and Kyle, Lisa decides to tell Zak that things aren't working, but suddenly Joanie keels over. Lisa returns to Wishing Well and breaks the news that Joanie has died to Zak. Laurel thanks Doug for the cheque. Lisa and Zak call round to Dale Head and inform stunned Kerry and Dan of Joanie's death. Lawrence stops Chrissie and Rebecca arguing when he gives Chrissie her mother's wedding ring and the sisters end up reminiscing about their childhood. Moira returns to find Pete in her kitchen. Pete offers to have a word with the supermarket about the order but Moira doesn't want his help. The Dingles plus Diane and Doug gather at Wishing Well to talk about Sarah's treatment, when Zak and Lisa arrive back and break the news of Joanie's passing. Zak feels he doesn't have the right to grieve but Lisa insists he must and asks Zak to talk to her. Cast Regular cast *Kerry Wyatt - Laura Norton *Dan Spencer - Liam Fox *Laurel Thomas - Charlotte Bellamy *Emma Barton - Gillian Kearney *Sarah Sugden - Katie Hill *Diane Sugden - Elizabeth Estensen *Debbie Dingle - Charley Webb *Victoria Barton - Isabel Hodgins *Moira Dingle - Natalie J Robb *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Lisa Dingle - Jane Cox *Pete Barton - Anthony Quinlan *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Joanie Dingle - Denise Black *Dr Cavanagh - Jonny McPherson *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Doug Potts - Duncan Preston *Ronnie Hale - John McArdle *Lawrence White - John Bowe *Chrissie White - Louise Marwood *Rebecca White - Emily Head *Charity Dingle - Emma Atkins *Sam Dingle - James Hooton Guest cast None. Locations *Dale Head - Downstairs rooms *Dale View - Front garden *Main Street *David's Shop - Exterior *Butlers Farm - Kitchen, barn and yard *Wishing Well Cottage - Downstairs rooms *The Woolpack - Public bar *Abbott Lane Surgery - Reception and Dr Cavanagh's room *Unknown roads *The Grange - Guests lounge *Home Farm - Office Notes *Final appearance of Denise Black as Joanie Dingle. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 6,970,000 (18th place). Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2017 episodes